


Dear Habibi

by Dreamcreator



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Racism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/pseuds/Dreamcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and his sons flee their country and illegally come to live in Gotham months before Bane and his men come to rule the city. Robin receives letter from a mysterious writer and starts to fall in love with this person. With the threat of Bane on the loose, Government Officials drag Robin and his family to jail when they are beaten and will be sent back to their country to face judgment. Then the Occupation happens, Robin and his sons find an interesting person outside their cell.</p><p>Co-author of this story is alleygirl24, you can find her on Fanfiction.net.</p><p>The author note has been replaced with Chapter Two so please check it out!</p><p>Formally used to be called, A Scene from a Prompt: The Real Reason Why the Occupation Started So Early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of new stories and new chapter on here, but I have been suffering from computer problems and not to mention writers block, and lets not forget real life. That ruins everything for everybody. So I found this prompt which I advise you to look at before reading this story so you can understand whats going on. I only just did a small scene from the prompt and maybe when I have the time and overcome my writers block I might actually turn this into a story. So please leave a comment telling me what you think of it. I know its not good, especially with writers block, but it has helped me write again. So please be nice and leave a review be it good or constructive criticism. Flamers shall be extinguished!
> 
> Link to prompt: http://tdkr-kink.livejournal.com/3076.html?thread=3456516#t3456516
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters except for mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a terrifying long week in their small cell.

Robin had his young sons curled up to his sides, the shabby blanket on top of them, trying to give them warmth from the cold; protecting them from the bitter darkness that surrounded them in the cell and outside of it. The untold dangers that they would soon have to face. The brick walls and icy metal bars giving them no comfort, just a reminder of everything that had led up to this.

Tomorrow they were going back to their country to face punishment.

The Omega grimaced, his bruised face hurting from the movement. His body ached from the beatings he and his little boys received from those Government Officials. The ones who declared that they were in the City of Gotham illegally, in this country illegally and therefore must be punished for it. He could feel every punch, count every kick they had given him. Removing his clothes so that the sun could burn his skin, in pure agony. The worst though was watching his sons receive the same treatment and he couldn’t do anything about it, just forced to see it all. They were children! They had done nothing wrong! How dare they treat them like common trash!

“Mama.” His baby whispered. Robin looked down, cringing at the state his child was in. A black eye forming and a swollen cheek the color bruised in red and purple. A front tooth was also missing. Kicked or punched out. Not the way a four year old omega boy should be losing his baby teeth.

“Yes Tempaki?” he whispered gently, stroking both their heads softly. His eldest boy flinched in pain, making Robin apologize and give him a kiss. His Alpha son didn’t look no better than his younger brother, with a bloody nose, cut lip, and bruising on his forehead. His eyes showed sadness and wisdom of a cruel reality that no seven year should ever have to experience so young. Robin’s guilt increased more and more. It was his fault for all of this happening…he was so careless…

“What’s going to happen to us?”

He closed his eyes, thoughts racing in his weary mind. Guilt especially. Why, why did he agree with Father Reilly’s offer to leave his country, to have a better life for him and his sons? He knew what the punishment would be if they were caught, yet he had still done it. Of course he knew why he agreed to leave. He was an unbonded Omega with no Alpha for a partner, a single parent, and most importantly…his society couldn’t accept him and his children because of their disease.

His cursed disease! Why were he and his children meant to suffer so? Why couldn’t they walk in the streets during the day like normal people? To feel the warm rays of the sun, shining down on them…no they had to feel its wrath; their pale white skin to suffer agonizing painful burns from the sunlight.  To only have freedom and peace in the darkest of nights. Their country condemned them as outcasts. Living Ghosts that walked their sandy lands, bringing curses and plagues upon the people and their homes. Such superstitious nonsense. Such lies. And Robin along with his children had to pay the price for their ignorance.

Now…he had to tell his children all of this. The consequences all three of them would receive for this crime. He could only pray that they were sentenced to death than to be sold as sex slaves the moment they reach their country’s soil. Death was a much more merciful punishment.

He lied. “I really don’t know, but know this: we are going to be together no matter what. Understood?”

Both boys nodded their heads.

“We’ll be strong Mama, I promise. I know we are strong.”

“That is right Denahi.”

He hugged them, his love reflecting for them. He could scent their fear on them, wishing he could do something to change that. To reassure them that everything would turn out right in the end. How he wish he could believe that. The moment was interrupted by a coughing noise. Turning their heads, they saw Officer Montoya carrying a food tray; its contents consisting of sandwiches, chips, and drinks.

“Hey, I brought you all a late dinner. It’s not much, but it’s all we have right now.” The Alpha gave a nervous smile, no doubt trying to save face and look at them without cringing. Robin wondered how bad he looked to this woman; this woman who had been nice to them since those Government Officials had thrown them in here. She opened the cell door, closing it behind her, and walking up to the prisoners. “Hope you guys are hungry for peanut butter sandwiches.”

“I love peanut butter!” Tempaki giggled, his smile showing the gap of where the missing tooth used to be.

“Does it have grape jelly? I don’t like jelly with peanut butter.” Denahi announced, eyeing the sandwiches with distaste if it did.

“Before another word comes out of your mouths, what do you say to Officer Montoya?” Robin had taught them manners and his boys were going to show it.

“Thank you Officer Montoya!”

She laughed, “You are very welcome. Now you two get apple juice and your mother gets hot tea. I hope that’s alright?” She looked at him, her eyes trying so hard not to look down and her feet from leaving to show those officials a thing or two.

Robin shook his head. “That’s fine. Thank you Officer.”

“Call me Renee.”

“Thank you Renee. I really appreciate what you’ve done for us.”

“I wish it could be more.”

Robin sighed. “It’s enough for now.”

“I was going to bring a first aid kit, but they…”

“I know.”

“Sorry.”

“Me too.”

Silence afflicted the two adults while the two little ones were eating their meals and talking to one another and making funny faces because of the sticky peanut butter. Montoya cleared her throat, trying to rid the uneasy tension from the room. “Father Reilly says Hello and that he is making a few calls. Says he won’t stop trying until he can figure something out. The Commissioner is helping too as well as a few others. Even that business woman Miranda Tate has agreed to help you. You got some friends here that have your back just to let you know.”

He smiled sadly, giving him some comfort of the good friends he had made in Gotham. How kind of them to go through all this trouble, but it was too late. Their fate had already been decided. Nothing could be done to change that.

“Tell them thank you for us.”

“I will.”

They said their goodbyes while she locked them up again, her footsteps dragging in the distant away from them. Robin sighed, glancing over to his sons, giving them a soft smile at their childish antics. He took a bite out of his sandwich, lost in his thoughts as he munched away. He set it down and went for his cup of tea, lifting it up…

…to notice a slip of folded paper hiding underneath it.

For reasons he couldn’t explain, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe as he stared upon it. Slowly, he took the folded sheet and brought it closer to him. He looked over to realize that his boys hadn’t notice anything odd and he was grateful for that. He looked over to the bars, making sure no one was watching. It was safe for now. Opening the paper, his eyes widen in shock. The Arabic wording was elegant and refined, the beautiful language of his country staring right at him. The handwriting so familiar to him, from the many letters that he had received over the months that he had been in this country. Letters that meant so much to him and his sons, bringing comfort to them during those lonely days trying to hide who they were. To be normal.

It was a message from his mysterious writer.

**_Show no fear my dear habibi’s,_ **

**_For the Fire is Rising,_ **

**_And I will free you from your prison_ **

**_In the daylight hours of tomorrow._ **

Bringing that paper close to his chest, crumpling slightly from his grip, Robin had let out a sigh of relief.

For the first time in over a week… a week of pain…of wrongful imprisonment…he finally felt a bit of hope for them.

* * *

When the morning came Bane had taken over Gotham.

Robin could hear the live broadcast from the cell, the panic and cries ranging from the left over officers that were still in the police precinct and not locked up in those tunnels. The League of Shadows were calmly laying their claim over the city while the convicts and lower class citizens of Gotham were rampaging throughout the entire area; taking everything from clothes, to money, and nearly killing the upper class for their riches. Gunshots could be heard inside the building as cops and the escaped prisoners were battling with one another. Robin was thankful their cell was still locked as his sons huddled in the corner of their cot behind him; scared out of their minds. He was too.

Robin hoped that their mysterious writer was alright.

He also hoped that he would save them in time as well.

The chaos continued for hours outside the building, but not inside. It had become gravely silent, with no sound or movement anywhere. The family of three did not stir from their spots, they just listened…dreading for what unknown dangers were coming next. Dreading what evil might linger afterwards from all the destruction being done to the city. Dreading for what was to become of them.

Suddenly there were voices...

Coming into the police precinct…

Movement and things being thrown or inspected…

Guns clicking…

And heavy footsteps…

Followed by heavy breathing…

That were coming towards _their cell_.

Robin gulped, his eyes narrowing. An Alpha was coming this way.

His Omega instincts were kicking in now, as he stood up blocking his children’s view of their cell door. The protective parental urges surging through his body, waiting for his attacker to come near him and his children. Robin maybe small, but he would fight to the death whoever wanted to harm his sons.

The footsteps were slowing down now, as they approached the door. He heard keys jingling, as if the Alpha was looking for the right key to open the cell up. So he could let himself in…

Robin’s hands clenched tightly to his sides, eyes glued to those bars, his gaze never wavering. Determination was written all over his face and his stance showed it as well. He would attack head on, his spirit would be invincible as he would fight this intruder.

The Alpha revealed himself…

And a shot of fear sent shivers down his spine.

This Alpha was huge, all powerful, his appearance and scent clearly stated hard core strength. Robin eyes saw all those muscles that were covered up by the tight clothing and armor. A long wool jacket hung over his large form…and his face…

He was wearing a mask.

Bane.

The Masked Man. Bane. Was in his cell.

His heart almost stopped beating, but the Omega was determined. If Bane was here looking to fight him, then he would certainly give him one. It might give his children a chance to escape and run back to the Orphanage before this mercenary would ever touch them.

“Stand down. I have not come here to harm you or your children.”

The words and the breathing were mechanical, nothing human sounding on this green earth to Robin’s ears, but his eyes…

_Don’t believe him, don’t believe him, the Alphas that said those exact words harmed you and your babies, don’t believe him, don’t believe him…_

A gloved hand gripped his shoulder gently.

Robin looked passed that terrifying mask and into its owners haunting gray eyes. They held truth and comfort. No lies, no hatred, just compassion.

“Peace Robin. You have already fought too much. You can rest now.” Bane brought his hand and gently cupped Robin’s face, soothing his cheek.

He exhaled deeply, allowing himself to breath and closing his eyes. To acknowledge the comfort that was being given to him. Letting him know he was safe. His instincts even told him that. There was no threat coming from this Alpha, though there should be. This man and his army controlled all of Gotham now, letting everything go to Hell in a second and basking in its destruction.

A puzzlement indeed.

The muscular man’s kept gazing at him, until his eyes narrowed. His fingers went over to one of the bruises on his face. He glanced over to the children, taking in their appearance and back to Robin. Anger wheezed out as he growled, “This should have not happened at all to any of you.” Robin could hear the rage, but he could feel the sorrow that emitted from this larger man. As if he was blaming himself for Robin and his children being beaten. This confused the Omega. Why would this terrorist be angry with himself? He was not the one to strike him and his boys, he was not the one to kick them when they were down on the ground, and burn their skin with sunlight. Why? It didn’t make any sense.

“Bane.”

The man removed his hand from Robin’s face, the younger one feeling a sense of loss of sensation from those large hands…What was wrong with him? He was acting like a flabbergasted young Omega meeting their Alpha crush for the first time. He needed to get his head back into reality and not being thinking such crazy outrageous thoughts.

They turned to see another Alpha standing outside of their cell. He was smaller than Bane, with thick locks of hair and a beard to go with it as well. He too wore armor and brown clothing, the only colorful thing he adorn on his being was a long red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. A rifle was slinged over his shoulder and in his hands he carried headdresses, jackets, and were those gloves?

“Ah Basard thank you.” His eyes went back to Robin’s. “I hope you don’t mind, but we took the initiative of gathering your things before they were stolen from you by those Government vermin. You will need them. It is much too cold for the children and yourself to be out there.” Bane picked up the headdresses giving them to Robin. “The sun is very bright today and will harm all of you. You have been hurt enough.”

At a loss for words, Robin could only nod and bow his head to these men. He gave the smaller headdresses to his boys and all three of them quickly put them on. Though it took the boys a little longer because they started an argument between them on how to properly put one on, only to stop suddenly from their mother’s disapproving glare. They mumbled apologizes while Robin took the jackets and gloves, ignoring the amused looks of the two Alphas. Once they were dressed for the cold climate and harsh rays of the sun, he took both his sons hands and were about to walk out…before Bane stopped them.

“Wait.”

From his coat pocket, he took out two black blindfolds. Robin looked at the thick pieces of cloth and back to the man holding them.

“It is for the best that they do not see.”

Understanding what the Alpha meant, he bobbed his head and taking the blindfolds he covered up the children’s eyes. He was glad that his boys did not protest or argued this time. Once more he took their hands, and slowly followed Bane and the man Basard out of the cell.

What he saw almost made him sick.

Littered all around them were destroyed desks and chairs; smashed TV’s and other machinery lying about on the floor or on any other surfaces. Glass shards and wood splinters were scattered everywhere, and he was thankful that the boys were wearing shoes. What disturbed him the most were the few bloody and bludgeoned bodies that were laid on the floor, no movement or breathing coming from any of them. Some were convicts and others police officers. This sight was not uncommon from where Robin was from, but looking at the carnage still made his skin crawl. His grip on his children’s tiny hands tightened.

He hoped that Commissioner Gordon and Montoya were alright and not any of these poor souls.

They were heading down a hallway, heading towards to the back of the precinct. Robin was quite glad for that, not wanting to see what the city actually looked like now with her citizens going insane from all the turmoil. The backdoor was opened for them, the sun hitting down on them hard, but not burning them this time. It was actually welcoming in a strange way.

There before them was a black van, already running, with a few other Alpha men waiting for them. They were armed and ready to shoot whoever approached them. Robin hoped it wasn’t them that were to be shot. He was proven wrong when Basard opened the back door for them. Robin removed the blindfolds and he and Basard helped them into the car. The Alpha then went to the front seat, while Robin sat down next to his children with the back door still opened.

Bane leaned over to Robin. “I have to check the progress around the city, but it will not take long. My men will take you to our hideout, where you will receive medical attention and stay for the remaining months until this is over. They will keep you safe. If they do not…” He glared at his soldiers, who flinched except for Basard who just looked solemn, but his eyes betrayed him showing a glint of bemusement in them. “…they know what my actions towards them will be.” He pulled away, only for Robin to grab his hand. Shock, surprise, and other emotions could be seen in the Mercenary’s eyes as he stared into Robin’s dark brown eyes. In his native tongue, the young Omega could only say two words.

“Thank you.”

_Thank you for saving us. Thank you for taking us away from that horrible cell. Thank you for protecting us. Thank you for keeping me and my children safe when no one else could. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

Bane’s eyes soften ever so gently and with such tenderness he squeezed their joined hands together. He spoke softly in their native tongue as well. “I would have come for all of you. Always.”

Slowly their hands unclasped, the door shut properly, and soon the car drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual chapter this time! I have removed the author's note and replace it with the second chapter of this story. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Things have been pretty hectic over here with not having a laptop and home life being such a bother that I really can’t explain it. But I am back! YAY!
> 
> I would like to thank those who reviewed my story so far! Thank you so much! Those reviews have made my day and especially one in particular who is now my co-author of this story! Give a round of applause to alleygirl24! She is amazing! She has helped me greatly and wrote some of the chapters to this story which you will be seeing soon. She is an amazing writer so please check out her stories. You can find her on Fanfiction(dot)net.
> 
> Okay so I hope I have kept everyone in character. Special thanks to alleygirl24 for writing a part of this chapter for me to get me back on track. THANK YOU!!!!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters except for my own and the same applies to the original characters of alleygirl24 has brought in. There will be more information at the end of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bane was always in control.

Did not matter if it was his strength or his emotions, he always had control of the situation be they good or bad. He had to be. Too many years living in The Pit had taught him survival early on in his hellish life. When fights or riots broke out between the Alpha cellmates, it always led to bloodshed and death. As an Alpha child, he was able to hide from those fights like most of the Omegas and Betas who lived there; watching what those men did to each other, the madness and the Alpha instinct controlling each and every one of their actions and decisions as they attacked one another.  As he became older he had to participate in those fights, not only to show that he was a strong Alpha and never to underestimate his worth, but to protect the two most important people in his life; Talia and her mother Nadiya. He had to be on constant alert.

And on the terrible day his young Talia escaped from the Pit, he lost his first fight. It cost him the life of Nadiya, the woman he looked up to as his own mother who had raised him since she had arrived in that Hell Hole. He had failed to save her.

It also cost him his face and his body.

The Prison Doctor had been able to keep him alive, but he could not fix the horrendous damage the inmates had done to him. They had literally tore into his face, causing him to be in great agony, hardly able to breathe on his own without having a serious agonizing attack to his lungs. One of the Alphas had a small sharp blade on hand and slashed his back; all the way down from his neck to his hips on his spine. A mark to prove Bane was weak, that he had failed.

He had failed to guard Nadiya, but he swore on her spirit he would protect Talia from all the dangers of their dark world. He would be her Guardian…her Protector. He would not lose Talia, as he lost her mother. He would become a stronger Alpha, more powerful, so he may never lose another fight again. He would win.

His chance to prove himself came when Ras al Ghul with his assassins descended into the Pit to act vengeance upon the darkly corruption the hole harbored within its walls. To this day he could never fully describe the emotions he felt when he rose up from the dark world he had known all his life. Seeing the landscape, the mountains, and the bright blue sky above his head…it was too much to bear. The light from the sun felt warm yet uncomfortable on his skin as he experiences it for the very first time.

The light blinded him…

…yet sought him out to find the shadows for him dwell in.

Arriving at the Temple for the League of Shadows, young Talia was waiting for them. As she gazed upon her friend, she rushed to his side, staring at him and his injuries. Her lips quivered in sadness, struggling not to cry in front of Bane. He could never stand to see his precious light cry.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you. I shouldn’t have left you. They hurt you. I’m so sorry Brother, I am sorry…”

Bane had put his hands on her shoulders, giving her comfort. “You were meant to be free from that horrible place little one. I will protect you no matter the cost.”

She looked into his eyes, nodding her head. Soon she broke the silence. “Where is Mama?”

Bane lowered his head in shame…he could not face her with the truth. Yet she knew what the answer was, as she flung herself into his arms and wept heavily onto his shoulder; sobbing and shouting the injustice of it all, and why did it have to be her mother who was a kind woman who had never committed a wrong act except loving her husband. Why? Why did her mother have to die? The young girl repeated those words over and over again with Bane holding her tightly in his arms. It was one of the few times he ever saw Talia cried.

He would protect her now. And never again would he fail to defend her or any of her loved ones again. He could never stand to see such heartbreak again.

The hellish experiences in the Pit were nothing compared to the intense training and trials the League had prepared for him. What Ras al Ghul prepared for him. Bane knew Talia’s father hated him; he was a constant reminder of what the man had lost, and needed someone to punish for his mistakes. The Leader gave him painful, excruciating tasks to complete; Unfair battles, that gave him more scars and more motivation for him to complete all of this for his Talia. He would do it all for her.

 Sadly what made his harsher environment even worse to him, was the fact the League’s Doctor couldn’t do more for his face than what the Prison Doctor had done. Instead, they found a solution by creating a mask that he could inhale medication in order to be pain free. The price though was he could not remove the mask; taking it off for only a short amount of time, such as to eat, bathe or install new medication.

Bane didn’t know if it was better or worse.

Then Ras al Ghul excommunicated him from the League of Shadows.

Bane then made his decision on that day, leaving the Temple.

The young man had enough of his choices being taken away from him; enough of people controlling his life to their advantage, making things ten times worse for him. He decided from then on out he would be the master of his life. He would be able to do whatever he wanted, without anyone causing problems for him. He would be in control.

Yes, he was always in control.

Now he was starting to lose his sense of control.

Thanks to his three little birds who entered his life unexpectedly.

Bane had never really believed in Fate or other unseen forces (if such Gods had exist, wouldn’t they have answered his prayers in The Pit?), but he knew from the very core of his soul, he was meant to have Robin and his sons. He knew the moment he had spotted them answering his chalk message on the side of an old building. He had written an Arabic quote from one of his favorite philosophers for amusement while scavenging for materials on the surface of Gotham and bringing them down in the sewer.

He never thought he would receive a reply.

He had hidden in a dark alleyway, watching the Omega touch the white chalked symbols, a small smile forming on his perfect pale face, only to grow bigger as he too found a piece of chalk and wrote back with another quote in Arabic as well. While his young sons drew picture, smiling and giggling at the same time. Bane had watched all this…watched them as they expressed happiness and then walk away to wherever they were going.

The Mercenary’s heart had fluttered rapidly the entire time as he had gazed upon the small family.

He wanted to know more about them.

With that first step began weeks of chalk messages between Alpha and Omega.

During that time, Bane would follow them when his duties didn’t call for him. He wore many disguises and with the help from the shadows, no one never noticed him or recognized the Masked Man. He didn’t want to bring attention to himself or Bruce Wayne would certainly become suspicious of the League’s activities. He would not risk ruining Talia’s plan or the many months of preparation and hard work the League of Shadows had done during that time. He would have control over that.

Which of course didn’t mean he couldn’t have his share of fun as well.

The Alpha observed his Omega when he went to work at the Orphanage, bringing his sons and the three of them would play with the children living there, having a good time; bringing laughter and joy into the hearts of the orphans who dwelled there. Bane would follow them, watching them go to the playground or to the library. He finally learned the small family’s name. His Omega went by ‘John Blake’ who was raising his two sons ‘Dicken’ and ‘Tim’ all by himself. How Father Reilly of Saint Swithens was helping them out from all the troubles the three had suffer in past before they came to Gotham.

His curiosity grew even more with each passing day, learning more and more about his ‘bird’ family. Cataloging each fact in memory, storing and guarding them so no one else would know about them; so he wouldn’t have to share them with anyone. He didn’t want to share the information with anyone. They were his and his alone.

As the weeks passed, the chalk writing soon became actual hand written letters.

Band had to thank the children for that.

‘Dicken’ and ‘Tim’ would make pictures for him putting them in small envelopes so that they would be protected from the rough elements of Gotham’s gloomy weather. Childish drawings of animals and houses; to far off lands and fairytale characters. There were even notes written in Arabic (a bit sloppy, but they were written by a seven year old and four year old) telling their ‘writer friend’ about their day, what new things they had learned in America, and questions. So many questions they asked Bane! Such curious and bright minds his young chicks had. Bane was proud of them for their intelligence and ability to learn different things.

Bane kept every single one in a locked box, in a private section of his area where no one could get to it. He made sure of that. Yet the biggest surprise of all was when ‘John’ began to write letters to him as well. For the first time in years Bane was thankful for wearing the mask. He had no idea how his men would react to him smiling while thinking about his ‘bird’ family.

Of course he couldn’t keep them a secret forever. His men were curious, but they knew of the consequences if any of them were to meddle with their leader’s private affairs. That was reserved for two of the nosiest people in Bane’s life.

Basard and Talia.

Talia was the first to find out.

It began like any other normal day. When Bane wasn’t working with his men or spying on the ‘Blake’ family he would go see Talia. He could not go all the time for he feared for her safety if anyone was to discover the truth about Miranda Tate and her involvement with the League. He would harm anyone who would dare lay a hand on his precious sister.

Though the visits were far and few in-between it brought warmth to both of their hearts to see one another, pleasing them greatly that everything was going according to plan and the City of Gotham was none the wiser.

This particular visit was different from the others.

Sitting down for her evening meal, Talia smiled when she saw Bane coming towards the table. She stood up, going towards him, and gave him a warm hug.

"I am so pleased to see you, my brother!" she said, her eyes shining brightly. “It has been so long.”

Underneath his mask, Bane smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling to show his smile. He enjoyed bringing mirth into his Charge’s eyes. After everything they had suffered, he would always try to bring happiness to his precious Talia.

"I am as well, Little Sister," he said, and Talia's grin became even bigger. She gestured for him to sit and they both made themselves comfortable. Talia had ordered a fine wine for her to sip on, and the waiting staff knew Bane well enough to know he wouldn't eat or drink in front of them. They talked of the construction in the sewers, and the stock exchange hostage situation, knowing well that everything was going according to plan.

Sometime later into the night, Talia drank some of her wine, but kept looking upon her Protecter. She apparently saw something in him because she set her glass down and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows were raised, with a look of determination on her face as she spoke.

"Who is he?" she demanded, and Bane felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny, which was surprising. He never wanted to feel the wrath of the League’s Princess.

He shrugged. "I know not of what you speak of, Little-" Talia cut him off.

"Do not lie to me, Brother. I can always tell. Who. Is. He?" she asked firmly, her eyes and tone brooking no argument.

The older Alpha sighed, knowing full well he could never lie to her. He began to tell his tale to her. “Many weeks ago, I came up a small family who have for some time…intrigued me.” Bane sighed internally. "I have learned through notes and drawings that his name is Robin an Omega, alias John Blake. He has two sons, with one Alpha son, Denahi, alias Dicken, and one Omega son, Tempaki, alias Tim. He is kind, and gentle, and speaks our native language. I cannot help myself. I need to know more about them, especially him. I do not even know where he stays when not at the Orphanage," Bane said flatly.

Taking in what her protector had said, Talia's eyes lit up while her mouth stretched into a teasing smile. "My, my, my, Brother. Are you in love?" she said.

Once more he was grateful for the mask, for Bane felt himself blush with his cheeks glowing furiously red, and quickly tried to deny it, but Talia wasn't having it. She knew him all too well.

"You are blushing! You ARE in love!" With a triumphant cry and a smile of a Cheshire Cat. Bane knew it was hopeless to continue with the charade and finally told her the truth.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I must know more about him, but I cannot seem to find him," Bane stated, and Talia's face was thoughtful.

"I will help you. I will have Barsad lead a small group of men helping you find this Robin, and his sons. Do not fret, Brother. They will be safe and sound with you soon enough," Talia said with a reassuring smile, and Bane knew she would do anything in her power to help them, not only for him, but for the sake of the children as well. Talia and Bane may be mercenaries, but they never harmed innocent lives.

They refused to become like the monsters from the Hellish Pit that had taken the one person they had dearly loved.

“Talia…this is very sensitive to me…I don’t want…”

Talia caressed his cheek. “I understand my Brother. Barsad is our most trusted soldier and friend. He will be most discreet and make sure that the others will not use the information or Robin against you. I promise that.”

That is how Barsad was the second person to find out.

When Talia had approached him with the request without Bane present, Barsad chuckled with amusement. “I always wondered what he meant when he said he was ‘bird watching’. I am glad to see that our friend’s heart can beat for true love. To yearn for a soul mate.”

Talia spoke with conviction to him. “Bane deserves to find love. For I have never seen him like this before my friend. I can see that he deeply cares for this Robin and his sons. When he spoke of them, I could see the love and endearment shining in his eyes.”

The Alpha male nodded in agreement. “I believe you. Bane deserves to have someone beside him. A family of his own. Though this does trouble me…”

“How so?”

Barsad chose his next words carefully. “Why an unbonded Omega with his two sons of Arabic origins change their names, but most importantly why they must act like Americans? What is the reason for this blending it? For all of this hiding? It is…most troubling. I don’t want to see our friend get hurt.

Talia had no words to say after that.

The soldier kept his promise to his leaders. He selected his most trustworthy men of the League to be on his team, and soon began their quest. From what Bane had observed, they saw the ‘Blake’ family at the Orphanage doing chores, playing with the children, and helping the priest with anything that needed to be done. With prestige and clever disguise, they were able to follow them and locate the small apartment of Robin. Memorizing the address for their Leader, Barsad along with one his men went inside while the rest of the men watched over the ‘Blake’ family.

Both mercenaries scrounged through the apartment, seeking for information and making sure that nothing was disturbed to alert Robin of their presence. Barsad went into Robin’s bedroom, searching through his closet and drawers. In the midst of his exploration he found a tin box, filled with letters corresponding with Bane. It seemed the Omega treasured these letters, making sure that no one would ever know about that; Taking care of them, with so much love. Barsad had a feeling once Bane and Robin would meet they wouldn’t be able to control themselves with their passion. Digging even further into the box, he found passports for the family of three along with records. The Alpha looked closely at them, his brain signaling to him something was wrong with this paperwork.

He would have to gather more Intel and quickly.

Once more, Bane came to visit Talia with reports and small talk of their time apart. Not even an hour had passed when Barsad came into the sitting room. A grim look on his face as he bowed before the two leaders of the League. The tensions in the air quickly thicken as Bane stood before his right hand man.

“What have you found.”

 A demand, not a question.

Barsad did not beat around the bush. “Robin along with his sons dwell in a small apartment complex not too far away from the Orphanage Saint Swithins. I and one trusted man searched through the apartment probing for information that I knew would be needed. I came upon the records of the Blake family and their passports.” He took a deep breath.

Talia motioned for him to continue.

“The paperwork was cleverly forged.”

The tension grew even thicker.

“With that knowledge, I broke into the office of Father Reilly of the Orphanage. He too had the same records, but with more information, leading to a forger who resides in Damascus. We contacted him. He had a lot to say once he found out… who we were… and began to tell us. The forger recalled that some months ago a Beta by the name of Father Reilly had come to him, begging for help. The priest needed forged paper work to bring in three people who were born of Arabian descent into America. An Omega with his two young sons, he said. From what he gathered, the small family needed to leave the country as soon as possible. The forger made the cleverly faked papers, wondering what the urgency was. It wasn’t until he met them that he realized why.”

Talia and Bane looked at him. Waiting for him to continue with his story. Fear began to creep in Bane’s heart, dreading the outcome of what Barsad would say about the small family that had brought true light into his life.

“They are Shabah.”

A gasp broke out from Talia’s lips as her eyes widen in shock. Bane’s legs gave out and he loudly fell into the chair; it creaking and groaning from the unexpected weight they had to hold.

From all the horrible thoughts that had come to mind, he had not been expecting that.

Robin, Denahi, and Tempaki were Shabah.

**_Shabah_ **

Such a horrible word, created by the minds of ignorance and the superstitious. Shabah, the people with the pale skin which burned painfully when in contact with the rays of the sun or any type of light. Always having to hide in shadows, in the dark to protect themselves. The citizens of the Middle East feared them, believing those poor souls were Ghosts, beings that had been born dead, coming back to life; Bringing curses and plagues from wherever they went as they wandered from place to place, trying to find a place to call home. Death and Evil followed them in any way, shape, and form. The life they led was a cruel one, with no hope or kindness from anyone to spare them.

Bane had met his first Shabah, back when he had lived in the Pit. He was a young teen and Talia was just a mere toddler, when guards had brought in a new prisoner. He was an Alpha, sentenced to the Pit just because he had walked into a town. Bane couldn’t understand why going into a village would have him arrested. The man did not steal anything or harmed anyone, just had only entered a town for supplies. It didn’t make any sense to him. Until one day, he found out the answer to his ponderings.

Not long after his arrival, commotion had broken out in the Pit. Nadiya kept Talia and Bane close to her, as the Alphas dragged the poor man to the only entrance and exit of the Pit, typing him up to a stake. The Prisoners had removed his clothing, revealing the white corpse like skin color. No…what astounded Bane was the skin changing colors.

The Alpha was being burned alive by the sun.

Nadiya tried to keep her children from looking at the dying man, but she could not block out the painful screams that came from the unlucky soul. The man was tied up for three days, until he finally took his last breath. Bane would never forget the sight and smell of rotting flesh. The memory still haunted him to this very day.

The image would never leave his mind as long as he lived.

Barsad’s voice soon brought the Masked Man out of his memories.

“Father Reilly was trying to protect them, keep them safe from the prejudices and violence of what the country would do to them. It explains so much. The secrecy of their true nature.”

“Indeed. Why they are clearly always covered up, the hiding…” Talia took a large sip of wine. “So that they would not have to go back. The poor dears. The hardships they must have faced, what was done to them there…”

Bane soon stood up slowly. Both Alpha’s could tell from the look on his face was determination. The man had come to a decision.

“Barsad, I want there to be two extra cots in my room, a dresser, medical books, and whole supply of medicine on hand. They will be protected. I will make sure of it.”

“Even though…”

“I do not care that they are Shabah. It does not change my feelings for them.”

Talia and Barsad slowly smiled, a look of relief on their faces. “We are glad to hear that.”

“Brother, we will make them feel welcome to the League…to our family.”

It came sooner than expected than any of them had thought.

A month later Robin and his sons were arrested.

Hell hath no fury like an angry vengeful Bane.

Gotham would pay the price indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think so far? I was going to add more to the end with Bane meeting Robin and the boys from the last chapter, but I took it out and it will be discussed more later on because I thought it would be too much to handle and I just couldn’t think of anything good enough to add. 
> 
> Bane is such a big softie and Barsad has so much sass going on, it just makes me laugh. Talia and Barsad are just playing matchmaker I know it! :p I just hope I have kept everyone in character, because they were definitely hard to write!
> 
> Again a shout out to the amazing alleygirl24. The next chapter coming up will be written by her, so I hope you lovely readers do enjoy it because I most certainly have! Thank you alleygirl24 for all your help, I greatly appreciate it! *Hugs*
> 
> Now on to Notes…
> 
> Shabah is the Arabic word meaning Ghost. The people who are referred to this in the Middle Eastern countries are because of their skin and their disease. The disease I mostly was leaning towards was Porphyria, most accurately cutaneous porphyrias. These include forms of the disease that cause skin symptoms as a result of oversensitivity to sunlight, but don't affect your nervous system. Symptoms include: Itching, Painful skin redness (erythema), Skin swelling (edema), and Blisters. I just made it more severe for Robin and his sons in the story and will give the disease a different name in the medical field.
> 
> I hope I have not confused you readers with all of this. If you have any questions please let me know so I shall answer them to the best of my ability.
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr page now http://dreamcreator01(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ so please check it out because that's where I will be posting updates about old and new stories. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations fellow readers!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, things have been pretty busy over here, but I have not forgotten about this story! It makes me so happy that so many people are enjoying this, giving me the strength to go on writing it.
> 
> Now you get to enjoy this wonderful update, written be the wonderful alleygirl24, my amazing co-author. She is the main and sole reason that this story is going to continue. She has done such an excellent job keeping everyone in character in this chapter and her writing of Barsad is just so sassy! A sassy Barsad is so hard to resist! Anyway go check out her stories because they are amazing!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters except for my own and the same applies to the original characters of alleygirl24 has brought in. There will be more information at the end of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

The ride to the base was silent, and Robin held his sons close to him, shooting suspicious looks at the soldiers every now and then, daring them to attempt to harm his boys. After about twenty minutes and several suspicion-filled glances later, the man named Barsad gave a snort of amusement, causing Robin to jump and shove his boys behind him on the narrow seat.

 "Peace, my friend," He said with a chuckle, holding out his hands in surrender. "These soldiers fear Bane too much to harm any of you. You are safe with us." Robin relaxed minutely, and maneuvered his boys so that they were nearest to the door and furthest away from the men.

 Barsad stood from his seat and took the now-vacated seat next to Robin, on his right. Robin tensed, but Barsad looked completely at ease. He dug into his pockets and took out an apple, offering it to Robin. Robin hesitantly took it and started to hand it to Tempaki, but Barsad stopped him.

 "That was for you," he said firmly. "You have not eaten in days and you need your energy. I will find food for your boys." Robin nodded meekly and took a bite out of the apple, delighting in the rich, crisp taste that soothed his parched throat.

 Barsad searched around in a rucksack on the floor a few feet away and pulled out another apple and an orange. He turned and knelt in front of Tempaki and Denahi, ignoring Robin when he tensed again.

 "Which one would you like?" he asked Tempaki gently, and the young boy pointed to the orange. Barsad smiled and handed it to him. "Would you like this apple?" he asked Denahi, who nodded and took it from him.

 "Boys, your manners," Robin reminded them, and they both smiled at Barsad.

 "Thank you, sir," they said, and Barsad smiled back.

 "My pleasure, boys.”

 Five minutes later, Tempaki was still struggling to peel the orange, and one of the men across from them held out his hand. Tempaki placed the orange in his hand and the man made quick work of peeling it, handing it back to the tiny Omega. Tempaki smiled his thanks, and took an orange wedge and held it out to the man, who smiled back and took it. Robin watched him curiously. Who was this man who was so kind to him and his boys? In fact, who were these men to help them and keep them safe, fear of Bane or not?

 "Ná ní dóigh I bhfad an iomarca ar na rudaí fánach, lest thiocfaidh chun bheith do inchinn tuirseach do na cinn go cuma," Barsad said to Robin, who looked at him cluelessly. Barsad chuckled. "It means, 'Do not think too much on the trivial things, lest your brain becomes tired for the ones that matter.' It's a saying from my homeland," he explained and Robin nodded, fascinated.

 The truck came to a stop, and the Alpha rose from his seat. "Stay behind me, and keep your sons close," he warned. Robin nodded again, and stood up.

 "Come, my sons. We are at our new home," he called gently to his boys, and they both rose without complaint, surprising Robin. He picked up Tempaki and carefully got down from the truck. Denahi scrambled down behind him and Robin took his hand, holding it tightly.

 They followed closely behind Barsad, who led the way into the entrance of a large house. Their eyes widen at the sight of the mansion. It was huge! Made of brick and stone, giving it the age but elegant look, showing off the wealth of the previous occupants of the house. From what Robin could observe, it seemed that all the windows were darkly tinted. They trekked up to the porch, with Barsad opening the door for them. When they were inside the hallway, all three of them breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the sun. They began to unwrap their scarves, but Barsad stopped them with a hand and a firm shake of his head, warning in his eyes. Robin immediately understood.

 "No, not yet, my little ones," he said gently to Tempaki and Denahi, who looked at him with questions in their eyes.

 "But why, Mama?" Denahi asked, and Robin smiled sadly.

 "These men do not know of us, or what we are. They could harm us," Robin whispered, and Denahi nodded, rewrapping his face. Robin helped Tempaki secure his scarf around his mouth, and they continued on behind Barsad.

 The Mercenary led them through a maze of hallways of this mansion, with soldiers working or standing guard at their positions. Many stopped to stare at Robin and his children, but none of them made any move to harm them. Robin suspected that this had to do with the menacing aura radiating off Barsad, and internally chuckled.

 Barsad stopped at the doorway of a room, and ordered the other men to leave them. He opened the doors, and Robin's jaw dropped at the splendor of the room. There was a giant bed against the wall to his left, with two other beds on either side of it and a cot next to the door. The big bed and cot seemed to be in use, but the smaller beds did not.

 "This is Bane's room. I sleep on the cot next to the door, as I am his personal body guard, and those two beds are for your sons. Yes, you will stay in here for the time being, as Bane does not trust the other men. I will be staying as well to protect you when Bane is not here," Barsad explained, and while Robin was uncomfortable about sleeping in the same bed with Bane, he did not complain.

 Barsad must have read his mind because he smiled gently. "Bane won't harm you. He's probably the last person on this planet who would even THINK about harming you," he said and Robin relaxed somewhat.

 Barsad then told to undress and change into new clothes in the bedside dresser. He stepped out of the room to stand guard by the door while Robin and his boys quickly changed, minding their cuts and bruises. They rewrapped themselves with new, clean headscarves and gloves and Robin cracked the door to let Barsad know he could enter again.

 Barsad then led them out of the room, and when Robin asked where they were going, the Alpha’s only answer was, "To someone who can clean you up properly."

 Robin wondered who this person was and if they would try to harm his sons. He vowed that he would die before anyone touched his sons

Barsad lead them down a few hallways, and Robin grew increasingly anxious as to who this person was. When they finally stopped at a doorway with the number 12 on the front, Robin’s heart was going a million miles an hour. Barsad took one look at his face and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from inside the door. Fear flashed across Barsad’s face for a split second, surprising Robin in its intensity, and he nearly broke the door down in his haste to get inside.

Robin had thrown his boys against the wall by the door, and for a few tense seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then to his extreme shock, he heard loud, nearly insane in its intensity, laughter. He peeked in hesitantly, and the first thing he saw was Barsad, nearly on the floor with laughter. The next thing he saw was a woman, who was standing in front of what looked like a pile of boxes, some of which had burst open, showing scarves, hats, gloves, jeans, and other sorts of winter clothes.

The girl, clearly an Alpha, was standing with her hands on her hips and was glaring heatedly at the hysterical man, who continued to die of laughter. “That’s enough, Barsad!” she said crossly, waiting a few moments for him to finally get himself under control.

“My apologies, Anna,” he chuckled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Anna continued to glare at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Robin noticed that like everyone else here, Anna was wearing combat clothing. The only exception was the dark green tank she had under her open green camo jacket. The sleeves of her jacket were rolled up to her elbows, and she was wearing tan cargo pants and brown combat boots. All in all, she looked much more relaxed than the other men, apart from the fact that she was still glaring at Barsad, who wasn’t looking afraid at all.

Barsad gestured to Robin and his sons. “This is Robin, and his two sons Denahi and Tempaki. They need medical attention, and some winter clothes. Please choose clothing that covers as much of their skin as possible,” Barsad informed her in a low voice. Anna nodded, turning to face Robin, he saw warm understanding in her eyes, and immediately felt safe in her presence.

Something he had not felt in a long time.

She smiled at them, and gestured to two piles of boxes, set up to look like benches. “Take a seat, gentlemen, so I can take a look at you,” she said with a warm smile to Tempaki and Denahi.  Robin led his boys over to the longest bench and sat them down on it, taking the one next to them. Barsad smiled chiming in that he would wait outside, closing the door behind him. Robin felt safe knowing that Barsad was guarding the door. He liked the Alpha; he had a good sense of humor, and he treated him and his boys with gentleness.

Anna smiled. “Could you please take your wrappings off? I can’t very well see what’s under them. I mean, it’s not like I have X-ray vision or something like that,” she said conversationally, turning around to get a few first-aid kits from a box behind her. Tempaki and Denahi looked at Robin, and he nodded reassuringly, unwrapping his own headdress first. The boys followed suit. Tempaki got stuck in his headdress, and Denahi smirked before helping his little brother.

Anna turned back around, and Robin waited for the flinch when she saw their skin. It didn’t come. She didn’t even hesitate when walking over to them, and Robin felt immediate warmth towards her. She knelt down in front of the boys, and smiled at them. “Who wants to go first?” she asked, and Denahi tensed and glared at her.

“Me.” he said defiantly, and before Robin could say anything, Anna nodded.

“Alright then. However, I’d like to make myself clear: I am here to help you, your brother, and your mother. You will show me the respect you will show Miss Talia, Mr. Bane, and Mr. Barsad. I will not stand for anything less. Do you understand?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. Denahi nodded, and looked down, his face going pink with shame. Anna’s eyes softened and she hugged Denahi gently.

“Don’t be embarrassed, young one. I have to say those exact words to all the men here, some of whom are two times the age of your mommy! Can you believe that?” she jested, and Denahi smiled a little and shook his head. Anna smiled warmly, and kissed Denahi’s forehead. She then set to work, cleaning his and Tempaki’s wounds, muttering apologies when they flinched because of the hydrogen peroxide. She cleaned Robin’s wounds as well, and she gave him a small smile, which he returned with a big one.

After they were all cleaned and bandaged up, she stood up and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. “So,” she started as she was scrubbing her fingers. “What sorts of clothes do you prefer?”

“For my boys and I, long sleeve shirts, pants, and gloves would be preferable,” Robin said and she nodded.

“Alright. Any specific colors? We have blues and greens and browns, mostly. The grey, black, and tan are reserved for Barsad’s guard and the other soldiers,” she explained, and Robin shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter to me. Boys, what would you prefer: green, blue, or brown?” he asked his sons. Denahi and Tempaki looked at each other and seemed to communicate silently before they apparently came to a decision.

“How about two each?” Denahi offered, and Anna smiled at him, and then at Robin.

“You have some very smart boys,” she said, and Robin noticed a hint of pain in her eyes, before it was gone. Robin smiled back.

“Thank you. I do indeed. Sometimes, too smart,” he said with a chuckle, and Anna laughed.

“I know what you mean,” she said, as she rooted through a few boxes for the appropriate clothing. Soon, Robin, Tempaki, and Denahi all had two pairs of each color shirt, three pairs of elbow-length brown leather gloves, and several pairs of warm socks, scarves, and two pairs of shin-length combat boots each. Anna gave Robin a large box to carry it all in and fetched Barsad from the doorway while Robin and his boys rewrapped themselves.

 Barsad called a soldier in to carry the box, and Robin and his boys thanked Anna profusely, who waved them off with a warm smile. “Just refrain from skydiving again, ok?” she quipped, and Barsad rolled his eyes at what seemed to be an inside joke.

Robin, to Anna’s surprise, gave her a warm hug. “Thank you,” he murmured sincerely into her ear, and Anna smiled at him.

“My sincere pleasure. Please be safe, and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” she said quietly, and Robin nodded with a smile. He knew this Alpha mother-turned nurse would do anything to keep him and his boys safe. He knew he had found yet another ally.

As they walked down the hallways, Robin said to Barsad quietly, “Thank you very much for sending us to her.” Barsad gave him a genuine smile.

“My pleasure, my brother. She is a good woman, and a dear friend to Talia and Bane, who you will see again soon,” Barsad said, and Robin felt a flash of…something. Excitement, anticipation…desire? He didn’t know.

He swallowed hard, as they reached Bane’s door and entered. “When…when exactly will we see him again?” he asked, but before Barsad could reply, another voice jumped in.

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,” a mechanized voice said with amusement, and Robin whirled around to see Bane alongside with a beautiful woman, standing in the corner of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think huh? Alleygirl24 did an amazing job writing this chapter. Barsad is just awesome, while Denahi and Tempaki are just plain cute, while Robin mother hens everyone. I hope that we have kept everyone in character and that you enjoyed this little update. If you have any ideas for the story, please leave them in your reviews. And hopefully we can post the next chapter as soon as possible. After all we need to know what’s going to happen next with Robin and his sons meeting Bane again and being introduce to Talia. What do you think will happen? You are just going to have to wait and see!
> 
> Again another round of applause to alleygirl24 for helping me to continue one with this story and for writing this terrific chapter. THANK YOU ALLEYGIRL24! *hugs*
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS FELLOW READERS!!!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, things have been getting more and more hectic now with each passing second, day, month, and sadly years. I have been suffering these past months with work, home life, and the worst of all is writers block. So it’s been getting harder and harder to write, but I am overcoming it slowly. I don’t have a computer anymore so I am borrowing one for the moment, but the rest of my stories are in notebooks. So good news is that I have FINISHED the fifth chapter for this story, and chapter six is going at snail’s pace along with my other stories, but they will get done as soon as I can.
> 
> KUDOS to the great alleygirl24 for helping me write this chapter, she has done half of the writing of this chapter and she is the main reason that this story is still continuing. THANK YOU alleygirl24! Check out her stories because they are amazing and she is a wonderful writer as well!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Dark Knight Rises or any of its characters except for my own and the same applies to the original characters of alleygirl24 has brought in. There will be more information at the end of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

His heart thundering against his ribcage, Robin took in the hulking mass of muscle that was Bane. How he stood so tall, so sure of himself, but mostly how he stared at him. For a few moments, neither of them moved, just observing each other. Robin felt a heat building up in his body as Bane raked his gaze up and down the length of him, and had to remind himself that he was completely covered from prying eyes.

Somehow that disappointed him.

Suddenly to his intense surprise, Denahi was the first to break the silence in the room. He walked fearlessly up to Bane, looking up to the great man.

“Thank you for helping us Mr. Bane,” he said solemnly, giving him a slight bow, but his eyes never leaving his gaze at the older man. Bane knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“You are a young, strong Alpha; do not thank me. I will not abandon my people in their time of need.” Bane stated equally solemnly.

Denahi nodded his head respectfully, and Bane stood up, still keeping his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Bane looked at Tempaki, who hid behind Robin, clutching his pants tightly. Robin placed a comforting hand on his head. The little Omega snuggled closer to his mother.

Talia took this time to interrupt. “Bane!” she said reproachfully. “You are scaring the poor child!” She walked over to Robin and knelt a few feet in front of him, smiling warmly at Tempaki.

“Hello, Little One,” she said gently, holding out her hand. “I am Talia, Bane’s sister. Do not fear us; we will not harm you.” Tempaki looked at her to see is she was telling the truth. Once he saw so signs of deceit in her, he hesitantly placed his hand in hers. Talia smiled wider in accomplishment. She stood, still keeping a hold of Tempaki’s hand and smiled at Robin.

“Hello, Mr. Blake. Please, relax. The people in this room will do anything in our power to keep you and your sons safe.” she said, and Robin relaxed minutely. He began to unwrap his headdress, letting it fall around his neck like a scarf. None of the people in the room showed any surprise at his appearance, and for the first time since arriving, Robin felt something akin to pride.

He looked at the woman and smiled at her. “Call me Robin, please. That is my name after all.” he said with a chuckle. He turned to Bane, swallowed, and held his head high.

“Thank you as well, Mr. Bane. I dread to think what would have happened to my boys if you had not saved us.” he said, internally rejoicing at the steadiness of his voice.

Bane walked over to him, Denahi following willingly. Bane stopped when there was less than six inches of space between them, and Robin willed his face not to turn scarlet. By the snickers coming from Barsad, he didn’t think he succeeded very well.

“As I told your boy, do not thank me. I would have come for you regardless of any circumstance.” Bane said quietly, and Robin felt his stomach jump.

“Ba-ane,” Talia sing-songed. “Stop flustering Robin. Poor thing looks like he’s about to pass out.” she said with a laugh.

If Robin wasn’t tomato red by that time, he certainly was after Tempaki piped up with, “Mama! Are you ok? What does she mean?” He resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Bane chuckled, and turned to kneel down in front of Tempaki, who had also unwrapped his face. Denahi had yet to unwrap himself, and Robin knew that his trust would come in time. The Omega was glad that his little boy wasn’t scared this time about the Alpha’s gruff appearance.

“You are a smart, tenacious little Omega. Talia and I always say that Alphas are the authority, while the Omegas are the brains. Do not let anyone bully you into silence.” he said. Tempaki nodded, holding his chin high and his eyes filled with awe.

Bane turned his attention back to Robin, and spoke quietly to Talia and Barsad. “Take the children to your room, Talia. I wish to speak with Robin alone.”

Robin stiffened, and he snapped harshly, “No. They stay with me.”

Bane placed a comforting hand on his cheek. “Relax, my habibi. They will be safe with Barsad and Talia. Barsad is not captain of my personal guard for nothing, and Talia has a few fearsome skills of her own. They will let no harm come to them.”

Barsad stepped forward and said to Robin very seriously, “My brother, I will die before I let any man or woman touch them. You have my word.” He bowed, and Robin nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly.

“NO! I won’t go with them!” Denahi shouted, tearing away from Bane’s grip and running to his mother. “Don’t make me, Mama,” he begged, hiding his face in Robin’s stomach.

Robin knelt down quickly, taking Denahi’s face in his hands and wiping his cheeks.

“My brave little Alpha, do not be afraid! Mr. Barsad and Miss Talia will not harm you. Besides, you cannot let Tempaki walk this place alone. He needs you,” he whispered, and Denahi nodded his head slowly, walking over to Barsad and Talia with his head down.

Barsad knelt in front of him (Robin thought with amusement that they will be doing a lot of that) and whispered something to him that had Denahi looking up at him in awe and happiness. He said something excitedly back to the other Alpha and Barsad smiled and nodded at him. Denahi whirled around and said excitedly to Robin and Bane, “Mr. Barsad will let me help him make dinner! He said I can help cut the salad and cook the meat!”

Robin mouthed a very fervent _thank you_ to Barsad, who winked and flashed him a cheeky grin, to which Robin snickered. Little did Barsad know, cooking was one of Denahi’s favorite things to do as chores. Many people would say it was the job of an Omega, but Denahi always said defiantly that he loves to provide for his family, which always made Robin swell with pride.

Robin was brought back to the present by Denahi’s and Tempaki’s enthusiastic goodbyes and Talia’s promises to feed them something healthy, which caused Robin to laugh and thank her. The door closed, and he was left alone with Bane.

* * *

 It had taken so much control for Bane not to go straight to Robin, bring him into his arms, and claim him as his. Mark him so that no other Alpha’s would dare touch him or take the Omega away from him. The moment the beautiful man stepped into the room, Bane’s arousal had strengthened tenfold. It was difficult to control his urges, knowing that the person he wanted to bond with was so close to him…and he couldn’t do anything yet.

He had to hold back his smile when Denahi defiantly walked up to him. He saw so much of himself in that boy; reminding him of his days back in the Pit with protecting Talia. He saw the love, but he pain and anger he had to deal with. That was something he didn’t want his young sons to deal with. But the world was cruel one and had to be faced each day in order to become the victor of the animosity it threw at its people. With all his might, he knew that Denahi would overcome those hardships. He saw the potential of leadership in that child. And he was proud of that fact.

Tempaki’s nature was so gently, carefree, and full of curiosity. The fear when he saw him, a giant compared to that wee babe, but still found the strength to overcome it. The little boy was special and Bane knew he was clever as so was his older brother. He had a feeling he would be wrapped around the little Omega’s finger, and he feared the day when he would get older with the other Alpha’s chasing after him. Bane would kill them all before they would even dare stare upon his young son.

Most importantly though, was the rage he was feeling as he seen the bruises and burns on their bodies. He felt the urge to kill the ones who had harmed them. Make them feel the same pain Robin and his sons had felt, but ten times worse.

With a dark grin, he recalled the screams and painful moans of the Government officials before they were silenced forever.

It served them right.

“What is it that you wish to speak to me privately?”

The question drove away those musings. Remembering that he was alone in the room with his beautiful bird, Bane had to get back on track. His Omega was a force to be reckoned with.

The Alpha in him _liked_ that very much.

Bane circled around his pretty bird, noticing Robin’s cheeks becoming red and his heart beat racing. His smell was so _enticing_ … and he was so _close_ to their _bed_ …

“So many things to speak of but let us go over the ground rules of your stay.”

“Fair enough.” Robin’s voice hitched.

The older male smirked, but soon became serious once more. “For your stay in the long months to come you shall be in this room. No one is allowed to step in here. Not any of my men. Except for me, my sister, Barsad, and Anna; we are the only ones to go in and out of this room. I know these rules are restricting you and your sons movements but it is for your own safety. Some of the League men do not…take kindly to the Shabah.”

Robin shivered at those words. “Yes, I know how their hate runs deeply in them. I thought I was able to get us away from that…but I was wrong.” He looked away from Bane, sadness echoing in those dark brown eyes of his. The Alpha never wanted to see such unhappiness in this orbs again. He came closer to him, his hand gently touching his chin, turning him so that they could look at one another. Robin’s hand went to clasp the larger being’s hand.

“They are superstitious fools. They do not see the precious treasure that is bestow on them. But I do.” He whispered, not once blinking.

Robin shakily spoke, “What do you see in us then? What do you see in me?” The unspoken words lingering in the air. _You could have someone so much better_ _than me_.

“Everything that I always wanted. The other half of me. Your soul called out to me Robin. And I’m answering back.” _I am never letting go of you. You are mine_.

Bane could see Robin’s eyes glazing over…with want…with desire. It was so strong, the pull of it…Bane caressed his Omega’s cheek, closer to his face, to those plush lips… How he wish he could remove his mask now…kiss those pretty lips…

A noise from the outside disturbed them.

Alarmed and startled by the abrupt sound, they tripped falling down…

… _On to the bed._

With Bane on _top_ …

…and Robin _underneath_ him.

Their eyes became enlarged in shock, their breathing ragged at the close proximities of their bodies touching one another. The blood rushed to Robin’s already fluster cheeks, while the blood in Bane’s body was pulsing into his lower regions. As it was doing the same to Robin also.

The smell of _arousal_ and _mating_ was strong and thick in the room.

The sound came again.

The moment was gone.

Bane growled and with great effort pulled himself away from the enticing little morsel underneath him. He stalked to the door and ripped it open, nearly breaking it off the hinges. “What?” he snarled to the person on the other side.

Barsad stood with his hand raised to knock again, amusement clearly written all over his face. “My apologies, my lord.” he said, bowing deeply. “But I need to ask Robin a question about the boys.”

Bane made a noise of frustration and stood aside, letting him enter. Barsad grinned and nodded his head, stepping around Bane and grinning widely at Robin, who by now was completely red from head to foot.

“Robin, do your boys have any food allergies? Talia and I want to make sure we don’t get them sick by accident.” he said seriously, though his mouth was still stretched into a wide grin.

Robin tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a weird squeaking noise. He cleared his throat and tried again, successfully this time.

“No, no. They are both able to eat anything,” Robin said, and Barsad nodded, still grinning.

“Alright then, thank you.” he said. His face had to be hurting from grinning so widely. “I shall take my leave then.”

Barsad strutted out of the room, completely ignoring his leader’s rising fury. As he walked down the hallway back to the kitchen area, he made a mental promise to torture Robin with this little incident later. Though not in front of the children of course. He wasn’t that bad of a person.

 He grinned devilishly.

This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! Sorry for it being such a short chapter, but the next one should be longer once I type it up. Again I thank alleygirl24 for helping make this story stay alive for so long. If you have any other ideas for this story, please let me know and I will try to incorporate them. To my other readers for my other stories, don’t fret I shall be posting up new chapters and new stories when I have the chance. Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter, and what you like about it. I have some other story ideas for Bane/Robin which includes Denahi and Tempaki of course, but if you have any story ideas let me know, it might help me with my writers block and get you wonderful readers new stories to read. HINT HINT HINT!!!
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is for you. I do hope it was alright. If you cannot go to the link, please let me know so I can paste the prompt details on here for you. Anyway here's to happy writing and more stories from me to come!
> 
> Please Read and Review!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Dreamcreator


End file.
